How to Break The Nightmare King
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Yang dia tahu hanyalah dia tadi tertidur di rumahnya yang gelap dan nyaman. Entah bagaimana dia sekarang terjebak seperti ini. Yaoi, fivesome, agak angst, Guardians minus Tooth/Pitch. Proceed with caution, no flamer please. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Break The Nightmare King

**Summary: **Yang dia tahu hanyalah dia tadi tertidur di rumahnya yang gelap dan nyaman. Entah bagaimana dia sekarang terjebak seperti ini.

**Pairing: **Guardians (minus Tooth)/Pitch. Yep. Fivesome with super-uke!Pitch

**Rate: **T for now, M for later chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Ya, udah pada tau kan Rise of the Guardians bukan yang saia? Kalo ada yang nganggep itu yang saia, cuman ada dua kemungkinan. Dia terlalu baik ato dia itu pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang baru kabur.

**Bacotan: **Rikues dari **Saint-Chimaira** yang sebenernya gara-gara saia hasut juga *tabokked*. Hehehe, saia juga ga tahu kenapa ini muncul. Saia cuman ngetik tiga kalimat pertama dan ketika lagi PM-an sama **Saint-Chimaira**, bam, ini muncul ide untuk ngelanjutin tiga kalimat yang tadinya ga tau mau saia apain jadi kayak gini. Sumpah, saia ga tahu kenapa saia bisa bikin yang kayak gini! *crosses finger, bo'ong*

Tadinya saia bikin ini less-desperate, tapi tiba-tiba malah jadinya rada Angst gagal gini. Euh.

Btw, untuk lihat North yang versi mudanya, lihat aja di tumblr-nya ionahi. Ada disitu *plakked lagi karena seenaknya make karya orang*

Okeh, walopun saia ga yakin, enjoy~! :D

* * *

Malam yang indah di Santoff Clausen. North sibuk memahat bongkahan es di mejanya, Phil si yeti sedang sibung mengangkat barang, Dingle si elf sedang membuat kekacauan bersama dengan elf-elf lainnya.

_Sedikit lagiiii…_ batin North sambil memberikan detail-detail kecil dan halus pada pahatannya.

Jadilah sebuah kereta api yang dapat berjalan di rel yang terbuat dari es juga. Ketika rel itu menanjak dan terputus, kereta es itu mengeluarkan sayap dari pinggir badannya dan terbang.

"Ohohoho, kali ini berhasil!" sahut North dengan bangga. Tapi tawa bahagianya itu langsung digantikan oleh erangan sebal katika lagi-lagi seekor yeti membuka pintunya dengan tiba-tiba, yang membuat daun pintu itu menghempaskan kereta es yang meluncur di udara. "ARGH! Sudah berapa kali kubilang? KETUK PINTU!" teriak North kecewa sambil mengusir yeti itu keluar dari kantornya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar dalam bahasa Rusia sambil mendorong si yeti. Dia lalu meratapi sisa-sisa dari kereta esnya.

"Ayolah, North. Kau tidak perlu semarah itu," suara Tooth mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Yeti tidak mengetuk pintu. Tidak pernah!" balas North.

"Kau lupa kita seharusnya mengadakan rapat bulanan, _mate_," Bunny langsung menambahkan.

"Kami sudah menunggu selama tiga jam sejak terakhir kali kau bilang 'sebentar lagi' dan kau masih belum mau keluar," kata Tooth lagi.

Jack memilih untuk diam saja dengan Sandy karena dia tidak yakin mau berkata apa. Paling-paling yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah hinaan yang memang biasa terlontar.

"Baiklah, baiklah," North akhirnya meneyerah. Sambil sekali lagi menatap 'bangkai' kereta esnya, dia menutup pintu kantornya.

* * *

"Kau tahu, Tooth? Setiap kali kalian mengatakan 'rapat bulanan', aku selalu mengira bahwa kita bakalan benar-benar rapat, padahal aku tahu kita palingan hanya diam sambil makan kue dan minum eggnog," ucap Jack sambil memutar-mutar tongkatnya di tangan kanannya.

"Oh, Jack. Kau lebih suka kalau kita benar-benar rapat?" tanya Tooth prihatin.

"Tidak sih. Hanya saja, gimana kalau kau menggunakan istilah yang lebih tidak formal? 'Kumpul-kumpul' misalnya?"

Selain bercandaan Jack yang lebih banyak garingnya daripada lucunya, 'rapat bulanan' itu hanya dipenuhi oleh obrolan-obrolan tidak berguna seperti misalnya bagaimana cara masuk ke dalam rumah dengan menggunakan cerobong asap dari North, atau menghias telur Paskah yang baik dan benar dari Bunny, tips-tips menyikat gigi yang tidak membosankan dari Tooth, dan dengkuran tanpa suara dari Sandy.

Sampai akhirnya seorang tamu tak diduga memutuskan untuk bergabung, membuat cuaca di luar menjadi mendung dan langit menjadi gelap.

"Halo, Guardians," ucap si tamu.

"Mother Nature!" sapa North dengan senang. "Ah, senang bertemu denganmu!"

Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu tersenyum. "Senang bertemu kalian juga, Guardians. Oh, kau Jack Frost?" ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekat pada Jack. "Kau lebih tampan dari yang kudengar."

Selapis tipis es melapisi pipi Jack. "Oh, eh, ya, euh… terima kasih," balasnya sedikit tergagap.

Tooth langsung terbang dan memeluk Mother Nature. "Senang sekali bertemu denganmu," ucapnya. Ketika dia melepas wanita berambut hitam itu, Tooth bertanya, "Jadi, apa yang membawamu kesini?"

"Ya, aku ada perlu denganmu, Toothiana. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukanmu di Istana Gigi, dan perimu mengatakan kau disini."

"Jadi?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Empat mata."

"Baiklah. Kalian, jangan ikuti kami," Tooth mengingatkan Guardian yang lain.

* * *

"Jadi, tadi kalian membicarakan apa, sih?" tanya Jack penasaran ketika akhirnya Mother Nature pulang.

"Itu kejutan untuk bulan depan, Jack sayang," balas Tooth sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, ayolah? Kumohon? Kau boleh melihat gigiku sampai kau puas?"

Akhirnya Tooth menyerah. "Baiklah. Besok, kita berkumpul disini lagi. Mother Nature akan memberikan barang bagus padaku."

* * *

Gelap. Dan hanya gelap. Sang Nightmare King menyeret kakinya yang lemas dan menghalau seekor Nightmare dihadapannya. Dia lelah sekali. Butuh setahun lebih untuk kembali mendapat kendali atas bahwahannya, dan dia sedang muak didekati oleh makhluk-makhluk hitam yang langsung mendekatinya seakan meminta maaf setiap kali mereka melihatnya atas perlakuan mereka yang kasar dulu.

Dengan lunglai, dia menaiki tempat tidurnya. Dia hanya bisa mengutuk dan meringis mengingat betapa sedikitnya rasa takut yang sekarang memenuhi bumi. Tidak ada lagi anak-anak yang percaya padanya. Oh, hebat.

Dengan kesal, Pitch menutup matanya sambil berharap ketika dia membukanya lagi, dia hanya berada dalam mimpi buruk dan terbangun untuk menemukan bahwa dunia ini masih diselimuti oleh ketakutan dan teror.

* * *

Tapi, Pitch Black tidak pernah menyangka ketika dia membuka matanya, dia sudah tidak berada di rumahnya lagi melainkan sebuah ruangan terang yang dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga berwarna-warni.

"Apa-apaan ini…?" tanyanya bingung. Ketika dia mencoba bangun, bunyi rantai mebuatnya sadar bahwa dia tidak akan bisa kemana-mana.

Sebuah suara mengagetkannya. "Halo, Pitch Black. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Dia memalingkan wajahnya pada suara itu. Wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata sehitam langit malam.

"Kau… Mother Nature…?"

* * *

"Apa ini?" tanya Bunny sambil mengamati cairah merah-nyaris-hitam bening di gelasnya.

"Sedikit hadiah dari Mother Nature. Ayo, diminum. Kalian pasti kan suka."

"Euh, Tooth, aku tidak boleh minum alkohol."

"Jack, umurmu 318—oh, 319 tahun! Lagipula, ini bukan alkohol."

"Tapi baunya menyengat. Enak dan manis, tapi menyengat."

Tooth berkacak pinggang. North dan Sandy tidak protes. Mereka tahu kalau Tooth sudah seperti itu, tidak akan ada gunanya protes. "Kenapa kau tidak minum juga?" tanya Bunny.

"Aku masih punya sebotol di rumah. Ayo, minum," perintahnya.

Dengan ragu, para Guardian minus Tooth mengangkat gelas mereka dan mereguk isinya. "Hm… enak," komentar Jack sebelum akhirnya meminta tambah.

"Sedikit pahit, tapi enak," ucap Bunny.

"Aku tetap lebih suka vodka, tapi ini tidak buruk," North menambahkan.

Sandy sudah menyodorkan gelasnya untuk meminta tambah.

Sebotol minuman asing, dan mereka semua terlihat baik-baik saja.

Sampai ketika North mengeluh tulang-tulangnya terasa ngilu dan Sandy juga demikian. Bunny dan Jack baik-baik saja.

North langsung berlari ke ruang kesehatan untuk mencari obat karena ngilu di tulangnya makin bertambah sementara Sandy memilih untuk diam.

Sebuah asap menutupi Sandy dan ketika asap itu menghilang, Sandy bukan lagi pria kecil dengan wajah bulat. "Uh-oh. Sepertinya minuman ini membuatku kembali ke bentuk asliku," ujarnya dengan suaranya yang rendah.

"Woah! Kangguru, Sandy bicara!"

"Apa?"

Sandy yang baru—yang tinggi, dengan badan proporsianal, tulang pipi yang tinggi dan lembut, mata hazel hangat, dan rambut yang sedikit lebih berantakan dari biasanya tapi masih disisir ke belakang—hanya menggidikan bahunya sambil tesenyum kecil pada Jack dan Bunny.

"Dan inilah alasan kenapa aku memakai bentuk palsuku. Aku yang seperti ini terlalu banyak bicara," ujarnya sambil tertawa.

Terdengar teriakan dalam bahasa Rusia. Seorang pria dengan rambut cokelat yang berantakan dan sedikit janggut berwarna cokelat berlari ke workshop. "Astaga! Aku bertambah muda berapa puluh tahun!" teriak pria itu.

"Euh, North?" tanya Jack tidak yakin.

"Ya, memangnya siapa lagi?" tanya pria yang ternyata adalah North itu.

Dan akhirnya mereka menyadari satu hal. "Mana Tooth?"

* * *

"Mother Nature~! Semuanya sudah siap~!" suara ceria Tooth memenuhi rumah Mother Nature yang dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga yang menyebarkan wangi yang menyegarkan.

"Oh, cepat sekali. Sudah kuduga, kau memang cocok dengan pekerjaan ini," ucap wanita bermata hitam itu ketika dia keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Gaun hujaunya yang panjang terseret di lantai. "Sekarang, kita hanya harus mencari cara memindahkannya ke Santoff Clausen," tambahnya lagi sembil menunjuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Di atas tempat tidurnya, terbaring Pitch yang tertidur, mungkin karena pengaruh obat.

Tooth mengangkat tangannya dan memperlihatkan kubah salju yang biasanya digunakan North untuk teleportasi. "Bagaimana?"

Mother Nature tertawa. "Ah, ya. Kau memang benar-benar pantas kupercayakan untuk membantuku."

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

Euh. Maaph. Sebenernya ini one-shot, tapi karena kepanjangan, ya saia potong sebagian. Hehehe…

Ampun! Tolong jangan rajam saia!

Euh. Okeh. You can kill me now.

Ripiu ya~!

Love and a bit of angst  
Shirasaka Konoe


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **How to Break The Nightmare King

**Summary: **Yang dia tahu hanyalah dia tadi tertidur di rumahnya yang gelap dan nyaman. Entah bagaimana dia sekarang terjebak seperti ini.

**Pairing: **Guardians (minus Tooth)/Pitch. Yep. Fivesome with super-uke!Pitch

**Rate: **Strictly M. Anak kecil jangan baca ya (kalo kamu masih polos)

**Disclaimer:** Ya, udah pada tau kan Rise of the Guardians bukan yang saia? Kalo ada yang nganggep itu yang saia, cuman ada dua kemungkinan. Dia terlalu baik ato dia itu pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang baru kabur.

**Bacotan: **Chapter dua yang isinya kayaknya M-rated semua. Tolong jangan tuntut saia. Soalnya saia cuman bikin cerita gegara otak saia lagi penuh dan saia lagi desperet gegara ujian yang makin deket.

Btw, saia lupa. Buat Sandy yang saia pake disini, liat aja di zerochan. Ada yang buatan 'Mixed Blessing', nah yang itu. (Males ngopi link-nya *plakked*).

Well, mudah-mudahan ga ada yang komplen.

**Oh, for Guest (reviewer): English translation? Okay, I'll try to manage that, but maybe not in the very near future because school has been a bother lately. I hope you understand. Sincerely, Shirasaka Konoe.**

Lastly, enjoy~! :D

* * *

Keempat Guardian hanya bisa terbelalak karena terkejut ketika sebuah portal terbuka dan Tooth bersama Mother Nature terlihat di seberang sana. Mereka berdua melempar sebuah badan yang sepertinya familiar sebelum mereka juga menyebrangi portal.

Sebuah erangan berasal dari tubuh yang terbaring di lantai. "Tooth? Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau bawa _dia_ kesini?" Bunny berteriak marah.

"Sedikit hadiah untuk kalian dariku," Mother Nature menggantikan Tooth untuk menjawab.

Kalau saja para Guardian bisa merasakan ketakutan seperti Pitch yang sekarang sedang terbaring di lantai, mereka pasti bisa merasakan panik dan ketakutan dari pria serba hitam itu memenuhi ruangan workshop.

"Lepaskan!" perintahnya ketika dia menyadari bahwa kedua tangannya terikat.

"Tidak," jawab Mother Nature.

Pitch memandang keempat Guardian untuk meminta tolong walaupun harga dirinya tersakiti oleh itu. "Tolong lepaskan aku," desisnya melewati rahang yang terkatup rapat.

Jack berjalan mendekatinya.

"Uhm, Mother Nature, apa kita sebaiknya pergi dari sini?" tanya Tooth pada wanita di sampingnya.

Dengan sebuah gelengan yang anggun, Mother Nature berkata, "Tidak perlu, Tooth manis. Mereka bahkan tidak akan ingat kita disini. Nah, sekarang, kau sudah siap dengan kamera, kan?"

Dengan semangat dan cepat, Tooth terbang ke ruang makan dan mengambil kamera yang dia sembunyikan disitu kemarin. "Ini akan sangat menyenangkan," gumamnya senang.

"Jack?" panggil Pitch lemah ketika Guardian termuda itu hanya berdiri dan memandangnya sambil terdiam. Tubuhnya menggeliat sedikit dengan tidak nyaman ketika dia menyadari sesuatu yang salah pada Jack. Matanya berkabut.

Dengan sebuah seringai tipis, Jack berlutut di depannya. "Ayo kita bersenang-senang sedikit, Pitch."

* * *

Dia tidak tahu lagi. Sesaat dia sedang tertidur di guanya yang gelap, lalu dia terbangun di rumah Mother Nature, lalu dia dilempar melalui portal, dan sekarang empat Guardian sedang menggerayangi tubuhnya. Jubah hitamnya sudah merosot sampai sikunya, celana panjangnya sekarang hanya berupa robekan-robekan bayangan di bawah kakinya karena North menarik paksa pakaiannya itu tadi.

Sebuah tangan yang dingin menjelajahi dadanya dan berhenti sebentar untuk memainkan putingnya. "Hah…" erangnya pelan sambil mencoba untuk lepas dari tangan itu.

"Hey, North, coba gigit lehernya," perintah Jack sambil tertawa.

Pria Rusia itu mencengkram rahangnya dari belakang dan menariknya sebelum membenamkan giginya pada kulit berwarna abu-abunya. "Augh!" teriaknya lebih keras karena sakit.

Tangan Sandy bergerak dari perutnya ke pahanya dan perlahan bergerak ke antara kakinya. "Kau terlalu kurus, Boogeyman. Seharunya kau makan sedikit lebih banyak."

Bunny mengedus lehernya dan turun ke dadanya, lalu menjilatinya dengan sangat pelan.

Pitch benar-benar menemukan arti baru 'dipermalukan'. Apalagi ketika dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk merasakan dan menyukai sentuhan-sentuhan yang sebenarnya tidak pantas itu. Tangan di antara kedua kakinya, mengusap ereksinya yang entah sejak kapan mulai mengeras. Tangan lainnya bergerak ke bawah punggungnya, meremas sebentar lalu mendorong jemari yang besar masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Cakar dengan bulu abu yang lembut mengelus pahanya dengan lembut. Tangan dingin terus menerus memainkan putingnya.

Apa aneh kalau dia menikmati ini?

Tiba-tiba saja, permainan lembut itu berubah. North menjatuhkannya ke lantai dan menindih tubuhnya. Sandy mengangkat kepalanya dari lantai dan meletakkannya pada pangkuannya. "North, jangan terlalu kasar. Kita tidak mau dia kabur, kan?" ujarnya dengan senyuman yang menurut Pitch menyeramkan.

"Aku tidak tahan," balas North sambil membuka lebar-lebar kedua kakinya dan bersiap untuk mendorong masuk ereksinya. Kedua mata Pitch terbuka lebar-lebar dengan ngeri.

Seketika tubuhnya serasa terbelah dua. "AGH!" teriakannya memenuhi ruangan itu. Tubuhnya menggeliat hebat, tetapi dengan mudah Sandy menahan bahunya dan North menahan pinggulnya, sebelum akhirnya bergerak lagi memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Jangan! Berhenti!" pintanya sambil berusaha untuk menahan agar North tidak bisa bergerak lebih dalam lagi. Kakinya menendang-nendang udara, lubangnya dia ketatkan agar tidak bisa dilalui. Percuma, dia terlalu lemah, dan hal itu nampaknya hanya membuat North makin bersemangat.

"Ugh… ah… berhenti… terlalu dalam…" isaknya perlahan.

"Ribut," protes Jack sambil menduduki dadanya. Dengan seringai nakal, Jack menurunkan sedikit celana cokelatnya dan mengeluarkan ereksinya. "Lebih baik kalau kau menggunakan mulutmu untuk hal yang lain," gumamnya sambil mendorong ereksinya ke bibir Pitch.

Pitch memalingkan wajahnya, tetapi Jack menjambak rambutnya dan memaksanya membuka mulut. Ereksi Jack memenuhi mulutnya dan membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas. "Nah… mulutmu lebih berguna begini, kan?" ujar Jack sambil mengangkat lalu dengan cepat menurunkan pinggulnya, terkadang geligi Pitch mengenai ereksinya. Dia menggeram nikmat ketika Pitch mencoba berteriak karena North lagi-lagi mendorong terlalu keras.

"Hey, _mate_. Kalian akan meninggalkan aku begini saja?" tanya si Pooka kesal karena tidak bisa ikut menikmati tubuh sang Boogeyman.

"Ayolah, Aster, jangan merajuk seperti itu," ujar Sandy sambil menyuruh Jack untuk berhenti dulu. Jack menurut dan Pitch langsung menghirup udara dalam-dalam sampai terbatuk kecil.

North berhenti sebentar dan menarik Pitch untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Pitch mengerang pelan ketika ereksi North masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"Lalu, kau mau aku apa?" protes Bunny lagi. Lalu dia sadar begitu melihat posisi Pitch. "Oh? Oh, ya. Euh, dia bisa tahan tidak?"

Jack tertawa. "Pasti bisa. Dia sudah menahan sakit selama ratusan tahun karena tidak dipercayai. Kurasa sedikit sakit secara fisik tidak akan terlalu berbeda."

Dengan sebuah gidikan bahu, Bunny berlutut di belakang Pitch dan menyiapkan dirinya. "Kalau saja bisa, kau sudah akan kujadikan pasangan seumur hidupku," goda Bunny sambil mendorong masuk ereksinya ke dalam Pitch

"Ugh… Ah! Berhenti! A-Aster… terlalu penuh!" dia lagi-lagi berteriak.

Bunny bergeser ketika Sandy bergerak mendekati Pitch. "Satu lagi, bisa kan?" bisik Sandy pada sang Nightmare King yang sekarang telah jatuh dari takhtanya.

Pitch tidak menjawab karena mulutnya sudah penuh lagi oleh Jack. Tapi dia masih bisa berteriak—walaupun suaranya tertahan—ketika Sandy juga ikut memenuhi dirinya.

Dia tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan sakit.

Perlahan matanya tertutup.

* * *

_He is once The Nightmare King  
his crown was dull and dim  
and now from his sky-high throne  
a long way down he was thrown_

_People shout with joyous heart:  
"The Nightmare King has fallen apart!"_

"_Be afraid no longer!  
For now, he is no more!"_

"_The Nightmare King has fallen apart!"_

* * *

Ramuan Cinta spesial buatan dewi Aphrodite dan Mother Nature. Ramuan ini dapat dicampurkan dengan darah untuk membuat siapapun yang meminumnya jatuh cinta pada si pemilik darah. Dosis besar membuat si peminum seakan kehilangan pikiran sehat dan dapat memicu nafsu. Jika diminum oleh spirit, maka spirit tersebut akan kembali ke bentuknya ketika dia sedang dalam masa-masa membutuhkan pasangan.

Dalam kasus North, adalah ketika dia baru saja diubah menjadi spirit ketika umurnya yang ke-29 tahun. Di masa mudanya, dia tidak pernah memikirkan tentang pasangan hidup—karena hidupnya dipenuhi dengan petualangan dan pertarungan—dan akhirnya merasa membutuhkan satu.

Sandy adalah ketika dia kesepian dan baru saja memutuskan bahwa bentuk aslinya terlalu banyak bicara sehingga dia malah jelas-jelas menghina seorang spirit muda yang tadinya menyukainya—tapi tidak dia sukai karena gadis itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

Itulah sekilas penjelasan dari Mother Nature atas begitu banyak pertanyaan yang Tooth lontarkan padanya.

Setelah itu, Tooth hanya mengangguk dan kembali memandang keempat temannya yang sekarang tertidur karena lelah. Ya, sebaiknya mereka tidur sekarang. Karena ketika mereka terbangun, efek ramuan terkutuk itu masih akan mempengaruhi mereka.

* * *

Ketika matanya terbuka, Pitch berharap dia hanya baru mendapat mimpi buruk. Tentu saja semuanya tidak akan semudah itu. Dia masih berada di Santoff Clausen. Tubuhnya masih tidak dibalut oleh sepotong kain pun. Perutnya masih sedikit membesar karena penuh oleh kau-tahu-apa. Yang berbeda hanyalah rasa sakitnya tidak terlalu parah, hampir menghilang malah.

Dia memandang ke atas. Bulan. Pantas saja. Cahaya bulan bisa menyembuhkan luka.

Suara langkah kaki menggema di tempat yang kosong itu.

"Apa kau merasa sebegitu bersalahnya sampai kau menyuruh Man in the Moon untuk mennyembuhkanku?" tanyanya pelan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau pingsan lagi ketika mereka mulai menyentuhmu lagi."

"Heh. Harusnya aku tahu itu," ujar Pitch lagi. "Kalau ini semacam hukuman baru, asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak—belum melakukan apa-apa lagi. Aku belum merusak mimpi anak manapun. Kalau mereka bermimpi buruk, itu bukan karena aku."

"Aku tidak membawamu kesini demi anak-anak itu."

"Lalu?"

"Balas dendam. Kau pantas mendapatkannya."

Pitch tertawa walaupun dadanya masih sedikit sakit. "Memang aku melakukan apa? Kau jatuh cinta pada salah satu Guardian dan ingin membunuhku karena aku pernah mencoba membunuh mereka?"

Sebuah gelengan lagi. "Tidak."

Pitch menggeram. "Lalu apa?" desisnya sambil mencoba untuk membuat suaranya terdengar mengintimidasi atau setidaknya beracun. Sedikit susah melakukan itu dalam keadaannya yang seperti ini.

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya seringai kecil dari Mothr Nature.

"Jangan bilang kau membawaku kesini hanya untuk memenuhi pikiran gilamu!" bentaknya.

Mother Nature tetap tenang. Dengan langkah anggunnya, dia berjalan mendekati Pitch. "Tidak. Bukan itu juga."

"Ayolah, aku tidak punya seharian untuk menunggumu menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Ketika pintu terbuka dan empat Guardian yang masih di bawah pengaruh sihir terlihat berdiri disana, Mother Nature tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Semanis seorang anak kecil dengan pikiran polos yang gila. "Tampaknya kau memang tidak punya sedetik pun juga."

Dengan takut, Pitch memandang para Guardian yang berdiri di pintu. Mata mereka masih seperti tadi. Dingin dan dikabuti nafsu.

Semuanya mulai lagi. Teriakannya yang memekakkan telinga. Rasa sakit ketika mereka memaksa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Tawa mereka yang memenuhi telinganya. Perutnya yang semakin membesar karena dipenuhi oleh cairan putih kental yang tidak seharusnya berada di dalam tubuhnya.

Dalam perutnya, tekanan aneh yang menyakitkan itu terus bertambah sampai akhirnya dia menangis, berteriak, meminta, dan _memohon_ kepada siapapun di antara para Guardian yang peduli untuk setidaknya menghilangkan tekanan itu.

Setelah berapa lama, tampak North sudah menyerah sambil tersenyum dengan wajah lelah. Sandy masih bertahan dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya sambil memandangnya memanjakan ereksinya dengan mulutnya. Jack dan Aster masih sibuk memenuhi lubangnya dengan ereksi mereka. Memang, seekor Pooka dan seorang remaja hormonal abadi akan menjadi yang paling tahan melakukan ini.

"Aku menyerah," ujar Sandy akhirnya setelah sekali lagi mengeluarkan semennya ke dalam mulut Pitch dan memaksa si Boogeyman untuk menelannya sambil mundur dan hanya memandang Jack dan Bunny yang masih bertahan. "Irinya. Andai saja aku ini remaja… atau setidaknya kelinci," gumamnya sambil tersenyum puas.

"Salahkan Man in the Moon, _mate_," ujar Aster sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tidak mati saja ketika kau remaja?" goda Jack.

Tidak ada balasan. Sandman hanya diam dan memandang. Dia memandang Jack yang menciumi dada Pitch sambil terus mendorong ereksinya masuk, dan Bunny yang menggigit dan menghisap tengkuk Pitch dengan lapar. Lalu, Jack menarik si Pooka dan mencium bibirnya. Mereka berdua saling menautkan lidah, sama-sama mendesah ketika Pitch sekali lagi tanpa sengaja mengetatkan lubangnya karena tubuhnya menegang, saling meraba tubuh dan juga Pitch, dan akhirnya sama-sama menyentuh dan merangsang ereksi Pitch yang sudah memerah dan basah. Dengan erangan pelan, dia melepas lagi semennya yang langsung membasahi lagi perutnya. Jack dan Bunny juga, ditemani dengan geraman rendah dan isakan dari Pitch.

"J-Jack… Aster… sudah terlalu… penuh… sakit…" isaknya dengan suara serak. Perutnya semakin membesar saja.

Tidak, mereka berdua tidak berhenti, seakan-akan isakannya adalah bahan bakar bagi mereka. Jack mulai menciumi bibirnya lagi, dan Aster menarik kepalanya ke belakang agar bisa menciumnya. Ciuman-ciuman panas dan dingin itu tidak membuatnya tenang. Tidak terasa asli. Tapi dia hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika dia menemukan dirinya menikmati dan bahkan membalas ciuman-ciuman palsu itu!

Lagi-lagi mereka berdua bergerak. Lagi-lagi mereka berdua membuat Pitch mencapai puncak dengan sebuah desahan panjang. Dan lagi-lagi, Jack dan Bunny melepaskan semen mereka di tubuh Pitch dengan sebuah erangan puas sementara pria itu sudah kelelahan. Semennya sendiri mengotori dan membasahi tubuhnya.

Dengan cakarnya yang berbulu lembut, Aster mengelus perut Pitch yang keras. "Bukankah ini hebat, Pitch? Kalau kubiarkan seperti ini, kau bisa saja hamil, _mate_," geramnya pelan kepada Pitch sambil mengangkat pria itu ke pangkuannya. "Tapi, sakit kan?" tambahnya sambil membuka lebar-lebar kedua kaki Pitch yang kurus. North, Sandy, dan Jack bisa melihat dengan jelas lubangnya yang sudah sangat merah dan sedikit berdarah juga agak terbuka karena terus dipenuhi dari tadi.

Dengan sedikit tekanan dari cakar Aster, isi perutnya mengalir keluar dengan deras. Cairan putih bersama dengan darah. Terus, terus, dan terus sampai perutnya kembali rata dan lantai di bawahnya dilapisi oleh cairan itu. Isakannya jelas terdengar dan Jack tertawa. "Karena sekarang perutmu sudah kosong, kita mulai lagi, ya?"

Dia menggeleng. Sandy mendekatinya dan mencium lembut—dia tidak tahu lagi itu lembut atau kasar—bibirnya. "Ayolah… Kau tidak bisa berbohong dan mengatakan kau tidak menikmatinya," bisiknya dengan suaranya yang rendah dan menggoda.

Untuk sesaat Pitch ingin menyerah begitu saja, tapi dia menemukan sedikit bagian dirinya yang ingin melawan. Dia menggeleng lagi.

Ketika akhirnya North menamparnya keras-keras sampai membuat pipinya serasa terbakar…

Dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa menolak.

Hanya teriakan lemah dan serak, erangan kesakitan serta desahan nikmat—yang benar-benar mempermalukannya karena dia tidak seharusnya menikmati ini—yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sampai akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya kepada Mother Nature yang berdiri di bayangan gelap di sudut ruangan bersama dengan Tooth yang masih membawa kamera. "Kenapa…?" suara seraknya tidak membiarkannya menyelesaikan kalimat pertanyaannya.

_Kenapa kau melakukan ini?_

_Kenapa harus aku?_

_Kenapa kau harus menyakitiku seperti ini?_

Tapi, Mother Nature tetap tahu. "Karena kau pantas mendapatkannya," gumamnya pelan, tidak terdengar oleh Pitch dan gerakan bibirnya tidak akan terlihat.

Aneh, walaupun dendamnya berjalan lancar, tetap saja ada sebuah lubang di hatinya yang tidak bisa ditutupi. "Kau menghancurkanku…" gumamnya lagi dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. "Masa kecilku hancur begitu kau pergi…" kali ini isakannya jelas terdengar. Tooth segera menghampirinya dan menenangkannya dengan kepala dipenuhi oleh tanda tanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Mother Nature membiarkan air matanya mengalir bebas. "Kenapa kau melupakanku? Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengingatku? Aku Seraphina Pitchiner. Kenapa kau melupakanku, Papa?"

* * *

**END**

* * *

Tadah! Astaga. *mati*

Ya, Mother Nature itu anaknya The Great General Kozmotis Pitchiner alias Pitch Black sebelum dirasukin fearlings. Bagi yang ga tau, bisa dilihat di rise of the guardians wiki ato carilah dimana gitu pas lagi buka internet *plakked, ga tanggung jawab banget*. Bagi yang tau… ya sudahlah ya. *plakked lagi*

Dan yang tentang North dan Sandy itu… itu mah murni ngarang. Jangan diwaro terlalu karena bisa merusak akal sehat. *lebay*

Dan saia boleh minta tolong? Karena mata saia agak-agak… bisa tolong kasih tau kalo ada typo ya? Soalnya… saia males nyarinya *plakked*. Ehehehe, bukan ding. Saia lagi sibuk dan lagi buru-buru, jadi tolongin ya~!

Ehehehe, so, thoughts?

Love and shudder  
Shirasaka Konoe


End file.
